


Wonderland

by Born2Ship



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing Carlos, Multi, he lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Ship/pseuds/Born2Ship
Summary: The girls and Carlos are bored while waiting for the boys. So why not start singing?





	Wonderland

While waiting for the rest of the boys,at one of the tables outside, Mal, Evie, Audrey and Carlos became bored. Mal has on her usual ansambel, Audrey has a light pink dress with baby blue ribbons. Evie is wearing a dark blue flowy dress that reaches her knees in the front and mid calf in the back. Carlos, forced by Evie by losing a bet, is sporting above the knee white socks, black maryjanes, a mid thigh tight black leather skirt, red belt and white sleeveless shirt with ruffles on the chest to give the illusion of a chest. Just zoning out Evie started singing the beat of Wonderland.

“Dododododidodo Dododododidododo” 

“I’m Not Snow White, but I’m lost inside this forest.” Mal sings the first line

“I’m not Red Riding hood, but I think the wolves have got me.” Audrey sings next surprising them in knowing the song

“Don’t Want your stilettos, I’m not not Cinderella.” Carlos joins, wholeheartedly

“I don’t need a knight so baby take off all your armor.” M

“You be the beast and I’ll be the beauty beauty.” Carlos took this line, due to his boyfriend being Ben

“Who needs true love? As long as you love me truly” E

“I want it all.” A

“But I want you more.” M

“Will you wake me up, boy” C

“If I bit your poison apple.” Referring to her mother

“I don’t believe in fairytales” M

“I don’t believe in fairytales” E

“I don’t believe in Fairytales” A

“but I believe in you and me.” C

“Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland Wonderland” All of them sing

“When I lay me head down, to go to sleep at night.” Audrey sings for her mother

“My dreams consist of thing that will make you want to hide.” M

“Don’t lock me in your tower, show me your magic powers.” E

“I’m not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger.” C

“I want the love the money and the perfect ending.” Evie says expressing her mother’s desires

“You want the same as I, I so stop pretending.” M

“I want to show you how, we could be good together.” C

“I want to love you through the night it’ll be a sweet disaster.” E

“I don’t believe in fairytales” M

“I don’t believe in fairytales” E

“I don’t believe in Fairytales” A

“but I believe in you and me.” C

“Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland Wonderland, Wonderland”

“I believe in you and me.” All but Mal sings this line

“I don’t believe in fairytales” M

“I don’t believe in fairytales” E

“I don’t believe in Fairytales” A

“but I believe in you and me.” C

“Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland, take me to, take me to  
Take me to Wonderland”

“Maybe we should get held up more often if we get a show.” A voice says from behind the group. Turning they spot the four boy’s.

“What took so long?” Carlos asks as Ben kisses his head in greeting.

“Someone, got stuck in his shower stall.” Jay claims throwing his arm over Mal.

“The other three had to wrench the thing open.” Chad adds hugging Audrey from behind.

“Sorry it took so long.” Doug apologizes taking Evie’s hand.

“Who’s stall?” Audrey asks.

“Try guessing.” Jay suggests

“What if we don’t want to?” Mal challenges.

“Take all the fun out of it.” Ben pouts

“It was Ryan.” The ones who were waiting states.

“How?” Chad wonders

“One not the first time.” Carlos says, remembering the couple times it happened when he was still doing Tourney

“Two Chad would be laugh too much to help.” Audrey adds

“And Three, Mirror Mirror in my hands, Show where my Man stands.” Evie calls to her hand held mirror before turning it to the guys. “We win.”

“Tha-that’s cheating!” Jay exclaims.

“Three villain kids plus a devious princess, never go against us.” Mal says smugly.

“But my Carlos is a sweetheart who could never hurt a fly.” Ben counters

“He was the most evil.” Jay says slowly

“I don’t believe it.” Chad claims

“Why are you being so mean? I-i could have been a good villain, m-maybe.” Carlos tried to say but got quieter at the end having tears form in his eyes. Hugging the small boy Ben turned to Chad saying,

“Dude, they may not be evil now but that was what they would be praised for when they were still on the Island. Don’t be mean.” He turns back to the youngest saying, “It’s okay, I bet you were one of the best villains back then but now you are one of the kindest.”

“Really?” He asks looking up a little a single tear falling. Wiping away the trail left behind the king says, “Of course.” before pulling him into a hug. Unknow to him the white haired boy pulls out a small tube and fires at Chad hitting him with a foam dart.

“Hey!” Chad yells. Turning Ben sees his friend pulling a dart from his forehead. “Really Carlos? Real Mature.”

“It wasn’t Carlos, Someone probably just missed.” Ben defends.

“He shot me behind your back.” Chad complains

“Chad, Carlos is a terrible aim. I’ve tried to teach him but the recoil is too much for him.” Ben states, holding said boy close. Unknown to him Carlos is giving Chad a smirk worthy of his last name ‘DeVil’.


End file.
